Security alarms are almost common items on homes, businesses, and motor vehicles in today's society. Their use has not only stopped many attempted thefts in progress, but the knowledge that security systems are there, has stopped many more before they are even started. However, many targets still remain that are favorites with thieves and vandals. Such targets include construction or tool trailers found at construction sites. It is common knowledge that most of these units do not even have a power source to operate an alarm, much less a phone line that connects to a central office. These facts, coupled with their often remote location, unoccupied status, and valuable tools and materials contained within, typically lead to a high percentage of thefts. In fact, many of these factors make other mobile targets such as semi-trailers, rental containers, rental trucks, campers, delivery vehicles, and the like frequent targets as well. The development of the invention fulfills this need.
As its name implies, the invention concept is a system and method by which large, mobile, unoccupied, containers or vehicles are protected against theft and vandalism. While generally following the same operating sequence as conventional burglar alarms found in homes and businesses, the invention has several special properties, which make it specifically useful for mobile protection of large containers or vehicles. First, the invention is controlled by a control panel mounted on the interior of the enclosure. Secondly, it is powered by a large replaceable battery system that will provide months of operation without external power. Thirdly, the control panel communicates wirelessly with door sensors and motion sensors that are also battery operated. Finally, an external alarm horn and alarm light provide immediate indication of a possible theft in order to frighten the intruder away. It is also envisioned that upper-scale models could utilize a cellular phone interface to contact central offices. Additionally, it is also envisioned that with the addition of a GPS (Global Positioning System) interface, the invention would provide immediate two-way contact and notification of authorities with location information so law enforcement officers could be dispatched to the immediate location of the intrusion. The invention could be used on any trailer or container, but is envisioned to be specifically beneficial to contractor trailers, contractor tool trailers, semi-trailers, rental containers, rental trucks, campers, delivery vehicles, or the like. The use of this innovative system allows for increased security of unmanned portable containers in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Several attempts have been made in the past to protect mobile properties, such as constriction trailers and recreational vehicles, with a security system for detecting unauthorized access with a monitoring and tracking system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,962, in the name of Mayor, discloses an alarm system and kit with event recording for vehicles, including a housing enclosing an alarm module, battery, anti-tamper devices, a transmitter, a receiver, an unauthorized connect sensor, a reefer fault sensor, and a keypad. The Mayor device unfortunately does not disclose the use of a GPS tracking system as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,854, issued in the name of Adams et al., teaches a system and method for especially graphically monitoring and/or remote controlling stationary and/or mobile devices, which does into fall under the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,627, issued in the name of Reeley, discloses a mobile detection and alert system wherein the already existing vehicle security system is linked to a central monitoring facility by a transceiver in the control unit. The Reeley device does not provide for a motion detection sensor for alerting and alarming and merely relies on the existing vehicle's unauthorized entry alarm system to activate the guardian and tracking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,892, issued in the name of Smith, teaches a stolen property tracking system. The Smith patent describes the use of a stationary alarm transmitter as well as a hidden remote alarm transmitter for the stolen property that can be monitored via radio direction finders. Unfortunately, the Smith device does not teach the use of a GPS system to locate or track stolen property after detection of an alarm system as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,815, issued in the name of Story, describes a gate alarm system with an electric switch, switch activating device, an alarm, and a battery for warning of unauthorized entrance to parking lots of commercial establishments, personal residence driveways, and the like. The Story device does not involve the use of motion sensors to detect unauthorized entry across a door opening as well as transmitting an alarm signal to a control unit to activate a GPS tracking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,221, issued in the name of Wortham discloses a vehicle locating and communicating method and apparatus including a mobile cellular unit communicating with a microprocessor for divulging location information and displaying said information, for installation within a vehicle. The Wortham device also teaches the microprocessor for transmitting said information to a host controller for subsequent display. The Wortham device does not have unauthorized entry detection systems for activating a GPS tracker as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,167, issued in the name of Mulkey, teaches a trailer theft alarm, activated when a removable activator pin in an electrical circuit is withdrawn as a consequence of initial rotation of a wheel. The Mulkey device unfortunately does not provide a method for transmitting the alarm to a control unit for subsequent tracking via GPS signal and therefore does not fall under the scope of the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a monitoring system utilizing GPS to track stolen mobile property such as a construction trailer including a motion detection device with audible and visual alarms. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the above types of vehicles, trailers and containers can be protected against theft and vandalism in much the same manner as their stationary counterparts.